<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going off the Rails / The Quick and Easy Way! by regishel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727935">Going off the Rails / The Quick and Easy Way!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel'>regishel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charlie's Angels (Movies - McG)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Car Chases, Chases, F/M, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Haircuts, Muteness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Male Character, Spies &amp; Secret Agents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What went through Anthony's mind during the first movie and What happened in between the two movies?</p><p>Anthony (Thin Man) has a chance to rethink his life after his near death experience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dylan Sanders/Thin Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going off the Rails / The Quick and Easy Way!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony never had a great life, but he also never let himself have the time to think about his life, that all changed when he almost dead at the hands of Eric Knox and 3 Angels.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>How did I get this close to the edge of death?</em><br/>
That was Anthony's thoughts ever since he almost dead.<br/>
<em>My job was simple enough just do what was told, but I failed at everything even my own death.</em><br/>
<em>By the hands of 3 beautiful women with really... really long flowing hair...!</em><br/>
Anthony's thoughts trailed off as he thought of all the long flowing hair!<br/>
<em>Focus Anthony, this isn't about day dreaming</em><br/>
tear throbbing pain went thru his bones as the doctor checked his broken ribs<br/>
he wanted to scream, but no words could came out<br/>
so he screamed inside his mind<br/>
all the screams and all the cries from his childhood<br/>
wordless<br/>
all in his head<br/>
There never was any words<br/>
not since Anthony was a kid<br/>
Not since the nun at the Orphanage.<br/>
he closed his eyes,<br/>
as the pain reminded him that he was still alive, if just barely.<br/>
<em>if he just hadn't been at that tower,</em><br/>
<em>if he just hadn't been so close to the explosion,</em><br/>
He felt the sharp pain of betrayal from seeing Knox shot at the tower, as he was still there.<br/>
this pain inside of him wouldn't have happened, if he wouldn't have almost dead<br/>
<em>NO! That wasn't really true</em> he knew it wasn't true.<br/>
Being at one place wouldn't have fixed his life<br/>
near death or not, Anthony's life had lost any meaning long before that day.<br/>
In fact meeting those infuriating beautiful three Angels might have saved his live in more ways than he could understand.<br/>
as he lay back down on the bed<br/>
he thought back to the first time he meet the Angels.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>